1. Technical Field
This invention relates to high efficiency particulate air filters and cabinets containing the same and blowers for moving air therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,762 in which modular units are assembled for air heating, cooling and ventilating systems, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,701 wherein a filter frame seal is disclosed, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,168 wherein a room air cleaner incorporating a filter and a blower is disclosed, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,527 which illustrates and describes air delivery and treatment apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,944 wherein a high efficiency particulate air filter is described which is mounted in a peripheral frame.
This invention discloses a high efficiency particulate air filter and air moving blower in a novel multiple part cabinet mounted on wheels for portability and of the size and type commonly referred to as a negative air pressure machine such as used in capturing flying asbestos fibers and other air contaminating particulate material and wherein the detrimental air leakage of such devices heretofore common in the art has been eliminated by the multi-part cabinet structure.